Kiku in Wonderland
by Spain Has CAAANDY
Summary: An Alice in Wonderland based fanfiction. While Kiku was trying to avoid his cousin, he ends up following a supposed rabbit, which leads to him falling into a hole and ending up in Wonderland. While trying to find his way back home, he meets some unusual 'people'. How will he get home with them in the way? Many pairings; kind of makes it like a harem! Rated T for now; it may go up!


**A/N: WOOT! So I got an idea after reading the doujin Japan in Wonderland, which had ItaPan, France/Japan, AsaKiku, GiriFem!Pan, and AmeriFem!Pan.**

**Guh I was so disappointed at how he changed genders half way through it and that my other OTPs-with-Japan were not in there, and because of the lack of sexy stuff.**

**I just might, **_**MIGHT**_**, try to write smut later on in here.**

**There are no particular pairings over others. At least, not yet. Almost all the characters, their feelings are going to be only one-sided, unless I change in the future.**

**Yup, there will be a lot of sexytiems if I can manage it, since I've never wrote it before.**

**The pairings that **_**will**_** be in this story are:**

**ChuNi. PruPan. RomaPan. ItaPan. GiriPan. rusPan. AsaKiku. France/Japan. AmeriPan. Mayyyybe some TurkPan. Etc. c: I shall let you all guess who the actual mutual pairing will be later on XP**

**Anyway~! ENJOY!**

* * *

. . . . . .

It was a cool Spring morning; the sky was painted with different shades of blue, orange, and yellow. In the small breeze, blew lone sakura petals, each finding their own place on the ground and hardly moving afterwards. Through the grass, which was tinted with a slight yellowish color from the rising sun, a small, brown kitten was seen, batting at a Sakura petal that had unfortunately come in contact with its predator's nose while it was asleep. After that one petal fell out of its paws and onto the dirt, the kitten ran out of the tall grass to catch a passing pale blue butterfly. As the kit was jumping and sprinting after the butterfly, two men watched it from underneath the sakura tree. It was rather amusing seeing the tiny kit trying to get to the butterfly when it, in fact, was hardly bigger than a grown man's hand. After what seemed like an hour, the tallest of the two men gave an exasperated sigh. "Ughh, Kiku..." He mumbled as he began slipping down from flat against the sakura tree to a lazy, casual position. "I am so bored...! Where is Leon when you need him?" The smaller man, Kiku, continued to watch the kitten, who had failed to catch the butterfly as it had flew too high into the air, for many more moments, before turning his head to the other and staring at him through dark brown eyes.

"You'll just have to live through it, won't you?" Kiku mumbled in reply, staring back at the kitten. The small ginger tabby was now prodding at a beetle that was by Yong Soo's feet.

"Kiku... Seriously.. You have to do _something_ with me...!" He whined; his voice was muffled slightly by the sweater he was wearing, which was pressed against his lower face by the way he was sitting. "I'm so~ bored..."

"Do something about it. You don't need _me_ to help you." The kitten picked the beetle up and dropped it on Yong Soo's pant leg, and then it wandered over to Kiku. It crawled onto the Nihonjin's stomach and started batting and biting at the two strings that were attached to his hood. Kiku gave the tiniest of smiles and stroked the kitten under the chin, to which the tabby purred and closed its eyes.

"Kiku...! Pffbt!" He blew out the fabric of his sweater that got into his mouth, then continued. "Just play at least _one game_. Please?" Yong Soo turned his head to look at the other, his light brown eyes staring directly into the other's both hopefully and pleadingly.

"No."

"Please, Kiku?" He sat up completely, leaning closer to his cousin. "Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, _please_?"

Kiku gave an irritated sigh. "Fine, Yong Soo. _one_ game, and that is it."

"Yay!" He pulled away slightly and sat flat against the tree trunk.

Kiku sighed, picking up the kitten and placing it between the two. "What were you wanting to play..?"

"Perhaps Hide and seek~?"

Kiku nodded. "Fine, fine... You and your childish games..." Kiku didn't protest; this game could be his chance to get away from his bothersome cousin for the time being. "You go hide first, then." Yong Soo nodded. He stood up and ran off somewhere behind the tree they were both sitting at, and what was heard was rustling of the brush. Kiku waited until there was absolute silence, minus the mewls and whines the kit beside him was making in attempt to get attention, then he gathered his few things and stood. After picking up the kitten, he began to walk out of the empty trail towards the direction of home.

His mind began to wander from directions to virtual books, to multiple fantasy scenes he kept in his head for future reference. He snapped back to reality as his eyes peered off towards the trees to see a disturbing figure. From where he was standing, it appeared to be a tall rabbit in clothing items. Kiku stared for many minutes before picking up pace and beginning to follow the '_rabbit_'. As he got closer, however, he saw that the _rabbit_ had human attributes to him. pale, fur-less skin, a masculine build, tall legs and long arms... The only things that made him seem like a rabbit at first was white ears, one pointed straight but tilted forward and the other had a dent, and a round, fluffy tail. "Excuse me.." Kiku called quietly to the supposed _rabbit_. As he called, the other's right ear twitched, and he turned around to face Kiku; Kiku noticed his eyes were a piercing red, and he didn't appear all that friendly.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice hard to understand at first because of his heavy German accent. "The awesome me is going to be late!"

Kiku dipped his head forward. "I am sorry if I am distracting you in any way, but..." He paused, trying to think of what he _did_ want. He didn't really think about it, really. After a moment's thought, he decided something to say. "I am curious about you're ears and tail."

"Huh? They aren't fake, kid, if that is what you think. Do you not have any?"

_Obviously, I don't have any!_ Kiku bit back the words, instead saying them only in his head. _You are the only kemonomimi I have ever seen!_

"Aren't fake, huh?" Kiku said instead, laughing slightly. "Funny joke…"

The other narrowed his eyes warily. "They aren't fake." He seemed to think for many minutes, surveying Kiku's body from top to bottom. It kind of made the other feel a_little_ nervous, more or less. "You remind me of someone..." He mumbled quietly, narrowing his eyes a little more.

"...Do I?" He asked nervously, not liking the looks he was getting from the taller man.

He nodded, eyes again traveling up and down his body in an attempt to figure_something_ out. Suddenly, his eyes widened again. "Alice?"

"… No. My name isn't Alice."

"Alright then." He stared at him for a couple more moments. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go before I'm late!" He turned around and began running towards the opposite direction. Kiku stood there, watching after him for a moment, then he found himself running after him, for reasons _he _didn't even know.

"Hang on, sir!" Kiku called, but the _rabbit_ didn't hear. He quickened pace, running as fast as he could, but the rabbit was faster, and he was quickly out of sight. Kiku ran on until he reached a clearing. "Usa-chan!" He called, but there was no reply. Kiku quietly walked into the clearing, and then he noticed that in the middle of it, was a medium-sized hole. Kiku surveyed the area to see if there were any signs that the_rabbit_ was simply hiding, but when he didn't find anything, he assumed he just jumped into the hole. Kiku slowly stepped towards the hole and looked down. He was expecting the bottom to be visible when he glanced down, but it wasn't; it was seemingly very deep. He leaned over the hole, trying to look down further for any sign of life at the bottom, when suddenly he was pushed, and he lost balance and fell into the hole. His hands desperately moved to try and grab something, and the kitten slipped out of his hands, but clawed onto his pant leg. He failed to grab something, and as he fell, he looked towards the top and noticed the same albino _rabbit _at the top, giving a lazy smirk, then he hit his head on something hard, and everything went black.

. . . .. .

Kiku awoke to something wet and rough rubbing against his face. His eyes opened slightly, and he noticed the kitten's tiny pink tongue was licking him all over the face. He gently moved the kitten and then sat up; though when he did sit up, he felt some sort of different fabric on his upper legs, and he could actually feel more air on his body than before. He looked down at what he was wearing. Instead of the sweater and jeans he was wearing before, he found himself in a light blue Lolita dress, with lace and frills over the edges. _Nani? How in the name of kami-sama did I end up in **this**?_ He mentally asked himself. The dress almost went down to his knees, and the collar of it fit neatly around his lower neck and over his shoulders; yet it was very uncomfortable for him to wear it. Where were his _own_ clothes? Surely they must be somewhere. He searched around the room he was in, but there really was no where to look, because it was completely empty. He reluctantly accepted the dress with a sigh. He surveyed the room; it was fairly large, dimly lit by some unknown light source, and the ceiling was far up from the ground. He looked for a way out of the large room. There were no doors, and the only obviously noticeable ways out was the medium-sized hole in the ceiling, which he assumed is where he came from; but he could, in no way, climb up there. Then after another minute of searching, he found a very small door. _Weird, it wasn't there before.._ Kiku thought to himself, maybe out loud. He walked over and bent down to try and open the small door and to look outside. He saw a tiny, but beautiful, garden out there, which the plants were taller than anything else, making it seem like a maze. His eyes widened ever so slightly; How can a garden be that small? It obviously isn't a real garden; he probably just wandered into someone's art creation. He looked around the room, and noticed a glass table at the corner of the room with a bottle of liquid on it; neither of them were there before. He warily walked over to the table and noticed a note right underneath the bottle; he took it and read the words 'drink me'. Kiku hesitated, feeling rather uneasy with this bottle of unknown liquid at front of him. It could be poison, or some sort of negative magic potion. Despite all his doubts, he eventually drank half of it. It had a sweet and sour taste; Kiku somewhat liked it.. His body suddenly felt light and tingly. He suddenly found that everything in the room was growing to an unnatural size; or rather, he was shrinking. The bottle became too big and too heavy for him, even though it was a small thing to him_originally_. The remaining liquid from the bottle spilled out, and the tabby kitten, seemingly thirsty, began to lap it up. Kiku, realising he was exactly the Kitten's height now, backed away off of the juice, and watched as the kitten also shrunk to a small size. Kiku ran over and picked the kitten up, and it nuzzled against Kiku's arms happily. They both were ridiculously small now. Kiku couldn't even reach the height of the foot of the table. How could this happen?

He desperately tried to find something to return him to normal size, but then he noticed he was the perfect size to enter the door. He stepped over to the door and carefully and cautiously opened the door. Just as he exited, however, the door shut on its own and then disappeared. Kiku gasped slightly, quickly turning around to try and find where the door was. "Dammit, Now I am stuck here…!" Kiku sighed slightly, giving up. He just continued walking to search for the _rabbit_; it was his fault for him getting trapped in this unknown place. He glanced around the garden. It was gorgeous, in a strange way. The plants were freakishly huge, and was taken over by over-sized sunflowers and daffodils that formed a maze together. Kiku thought, 'Find the rabbit, get back home...' He began to venture through the maze. A distinct 'Kolkolkol~' echoed through the garden. Kiku looked around the garden, trying to find who or _what_ it came from, but he could not see anyone. He cautiously continued forward. The garden was not only large, but it was also long, and Kiku had no idea when he'd get out of here. As Kiku wandered through the garden, he was turning many corners, met many dead ends.

But as he met a certain dead end, he heard the 'Kolkolkol' again, but this time it was much closer. "Who's there?" Kiku asked, but right when he turned around, he was met with a pair of violet eyes and a childishly smiling face, which was just too close for comfort. Kiku quickly jumped back against the large flower bed behind him, almost dropping the kitten and just _barely_ keeping his balance.

"Aw, I'm sorry if I scared you~ You're okay, da?" The man asked. He was much, _much_taller than Kiku, which made him feel uneasy about being around him. The man took a few steps towards him, and Kiku couldn't back up anymore because the flowers wouldn't allow him to.

"I-I am fine." Kiku stuttered, pressing against one of the thick, large sunflowers. The man smiled amiably, an even more childish smile, and he stepped even closer so there was around twenty centimetres of space between them. "I would prefer if you didn't come so close." Kiku mumbled.

"Why not?" He tilted his head innocently, staring down at him with his violet eyes and a friendly smile; yet there was an aura around him that told Kiku that this man was potentially dangerous. It would be best to get away from him as soon as possible. Even his _cat_ seemed frightened by this man, as it was trembling and the fur on the back of its neck was standing up. "You're a new face here… You will become one with me, da~?"

Kiku's eyes widened slightly. "Ah… I will have to decline." He answered quickly. Despite the happy, childish look in the taller man's expression, the aura around him had darkened and he seemed to give a chant.

"Kolkolkol… Are you sure about that?"

Before Kiku could reply, the taller man reached out to grab him, but Kiku nimbly ducked and ran from under his arms and past him, then trying to find his way out of the maze. It was difficult to run with the dress on, but he didn't let it slow him down, as he tucked the kitten into the collar of his shirt in such a way for its head to stick out and he grabbed on the edges of the dress and pulled it away from his legs, to make it easier and more comfortable to run. He didn't think to look back, in case the man was following him, even though he didn't hear his footsteps, or sense the disturbing atmosphere. After many minutes of running, Kiku managed to find his way out of the maze. He quickly ran out into the forest, and then stopped in the middle of the trail he was on. He started breathing heavily from exhaustion, and he then relaxed against the trunk of a nearby tree to let himself get his breath back. As he sat, he saw familiar white hair and two rabbit ears. There he was!

Kiku quickly stood up and ran after him, despite the fact he was still tired. "Sir! Usa!" Kiku called, and the rabbit stopped, turning around to face him.

"What do you want?" He mumbled. "I have a very tight schedule; I am very, very late right now."

"I really need to know how to get back home," Kiku replied, "You got me here, so you must know the way out."

He gave a smug grin. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. It doesn't matter anyway; you aren't leaving."

"And why not?"

The rabbit's smug grin turned into a simple, amiable smile. "I brought you here for a reason, but you'll have to figure it out on your own." With that, he turned to leave.

Kiku stepped forward and grabbed his sleeve, succeeding in an attempt to stop him. "I-I just want to know… Why did you put me in a _dress_?"

His grin came back again. "The dress? Oh, I just thought it would be…Kinky~"

"K-_kinky_?"

"Yes; _kinky_."

Kiku's face turned a bright red. "Ah… Never mind… Forget I asked, and I'll forget I ever heard that answer."

"Alright then…. Alice."

"I-it's not Alice! My name is _Kiku_."

"Alright then, _Kiku_, I had better get going before I miss the entire event."

"Ah… Alright.. Goodbye, then, Usa."

He turned around and began to run again, before suddenly stopping and glancing back at Kiku. "By the way, my name isn't Usa. It's Gilbert." Kiku gave a slight nod, hardly noticeable, yet the other saw it, and then he ran out of sight.

. .. . . .

* * *

**A/N: YESS! I managed to get over some motivation issues, and I managed to write this chapter! :'D I am sooo~ proud of myself q u q**

**Next chapter will have 'tweedle dee and tweedle dum', and maybe 'Cheshire cat'.**

**= w =**

**I'll leave you to guess which characters are those three X3 **

**Yisss cross-dressing Japan = sexiness. *shotshotshot**

**Anyway! Next chapter, I shall start on as soon as I can~! Please review, I really like to know what people think, whether they are a guest or an actual member q u q**

**I love you all~!**

**And now, I must part for now. *dramatic wave**

**Byee..~**

***Trinity out.**


End file.
